


Вкус пустыни на губах

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Люк очень скучал по другу. Жаль, тот прилетел ненадолго.





	Вкус пустыни на губах

— Ты так уверен в этом своём знакомом?

— Люк, он надёжный товарищ.

— Биггс, но такие вещи, про восстание, не обсуждают с первыми встречными.

— Откуда в тебе столько рассудочности, Люк? — засмеялся Дарклайтер, склонив голову набок и рассматривая собеседника. — Тебе действительно пора улетать с Татуина, иначе через несколько лет станешь таким же серьёзным, как твой дядя.

Сравнение с дядей Оуэном покоробило Люка. Он отступил назад, прислонился спиной к горячей от жаркого солнца стене.

— Всё-таки это был бой, — пробормотал он. — Биггс, это был бой, и я тут подумал... у меня нехорошее предчувствие...

— Ты решил, что имперский корабль — или корабли — прибыли на орбиту Татуина в том числе и за мной? — развеселился Дарклайтер.

— А если и за тобой? — вскинулся Люк. — Понимаешь, хорошо так рассуждать о продажной Империи и героическом восстании, когда они где-то там далеко, на другом конце галактики...

— Люк, — нахмурился Биггс. — Я был в разных местах и видел много несправедливого, что делает Империя. С этим надо что-то делать, как-то менять.

— Да разве я спорю? Просто... будь осторожен, Биггс. Если ты погибнешь, я себе не прощу этого.

— Я постараюсь, — фальшиво пообещал Биггс.

Люк отлип от стены, стал перед ним.

— С тех пор, как ты уехал, стало совсем уныло. Твои письма приходят, но... это совсем не то. Я скучаю, Биггс. По нашим походам, вечеринкам. По тебе, Биггс.

— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, Люк, — признался Дарклайтер. — Встречаю что-нибудь интересное и думаю, вот бы старина Люк это тоже увидел, ему бы понравилось. Знаешь, я нисколько не жалею, что улетел с Татуина, и если бы меня спросили, не хочу ли я передумать и вернуться обратно, то я не задумываясь бы ответил, что жизнь космического бродяги мне вполне по душе. Только иногда бывает так одиноко, особенно по вечерам после вахты. У всех свои компании, друзья, пары, а ты понимаешь, что не можешь поделиться всем, что на душе накипело, да просто прийти, посидеть рядом, обнять...

— Ты так никого себе и не нашёл? — отстраненно спросил Люк.

Вместо ответа Биггс шагнул к нему и поцеловал. Прикосновение сухих губ было мягким, даже робким, жёсткие усы щекотились и кололись — Люк почти забыл это ощущение. Шумно выдохнув, он прижался к Биггсу и крепко обнял его. Так крепко, что тот невольно застонал.

— Ты...

— Ни слова...

Они сжали друг друга в объятиях, целуясь с жадной страстью, долгое время прячущейся от любопытных взглядов и наконец выплеснувшейся наружу. Гладили, перебирали волосы, отрываясь на секунду, чтобы перевести дыхание, и снова сливались в поцелуе. Забыв о времени и не заботясь о том, что с улицы могут их увидеть, они утоляли жажду близости как могли, пока снизу не донеслись голоса и смех. Кто-то поднимался на галерею.

Люк и Биггс отпрянули друг от друга, тяжело дыша.

— Я обязательно подам документы в Академию на следующий год и найду тебя, где бы ты ни был, — прошептал Люк.

— И всё будет как в старые добрые времена, — хрипловато выдохнул Биггс, ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — Мы пара стреляющих звёзд.


End file.
